baby draco
by RainboSynfulVengeance
Summary: aww poor draco was in the wrong place at the wrong time or was it ment to happen to him? either way poor dracos a baby and the harry,hermione,ron, ginny, neville and Luna have to look after him dracoharry in later chapters.. some swearing please R&R thx
1. Chapter 1

!☆BABY DRACO☆!

Harry,hermione,Ron,Ginny,Luna and Neville sat down in one of the train carts.

The six of them managed it at a bit of a squeeze.

But seeing as Hermione and Ron were perfrects they had to go around the train and things anyways.

So Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna were left in the cart together most of the time.

When the train arrived they were one of the few to get off first and Harry noticed as the Slytherins came out of there part of the train Draco wasn't there.He wonderd why because near the end of last year he had began to like the blonde haired slytherin Prince.

Hermione and Ron came out of the hufflepuff cart.

"HARRY!" Hermione screached and almost nocked Harry down.

"What? Harry asked.

"Somethings happend to Draco, the door shut on him and then it wouldn't open then we heard a baby crying, oh come on,"Hermione cryed and dragged Harry onto the hufflepuff carts.

She pulled Harry on to a red glowing door.

"He's in there, hear that, thats the baby i said i heard",Hermione wisperd.

"Harry tryed to open the door and suprisinly it opend.

But what they saw was even more suprising.

They saw a young child about 2 or possibly 3 with blondeish white hair with greyish eyes.

The baby was crawling around in a pile of Slytherin robes and crying.

Hermione, bent down and picked him up but he still cryed.

Ron and the others ran on to the train as well.

"What?" was all Ron could say, as the blonde child screached as it saw Ron.

"Harry," Hermione wisperd and handed Harry the baby.

Almost imediatly the baby stopped crying and hugged into Harry.Harry, ron,hermione,ginny,Neville and Luna were suprised at that but they were wondering what to do with a baby Draco.

-------------------------------------------

Dunnnn Dunnn Dunnnn lol like it? please review and tell me if its worth continuing or not and yes this is going to be harry/draco in later capters. lol xoxo zo xoxo

also to stop complains, will someone tell me how to use spell check on Wordpad? thnx xoxo zo xoox


	2. explaining to dumbldore

!☆BABY DRACO☆!

Harry and Hermione just looked at the baby while Ron and Ginny argued over what they were going to do.

Neville looked as though he would collapse if Luna let go of his arm.

"So do you think it would be good to take him to dumbldore or kep him in the gryffindor dormns?" Harry asked.

"Lets tel Dumbldore."Ron agreed adn as the six of them set off on the journey to hogwarts Draco fell asleep against Harry.

Hermione also saw this adn waided it up, Draco must of liked Harry before this or else he wouldn't be so quiet for him.

They arrived at the school and then ran to Proffesor Dumbldores room.

"Whats the password?" Hermione asked.

"I dont know,"Ron told her,

Ginny and Luna looked at Hermione and shook there heads.

Neville just looked as though he would cry.

Harry was trying to get Draco to stop pulling his hair, as much as he liked the blonde haired teen when he was 17 he stil didn't like people touching his hair and here baby draco was pulling it out.

"Oh Ronald stop being such as stupid ass head.hERMIONE SHOUTED AT rON FOR TRIPPING OVER THE GORGOYLE OUT SIDE DUMBLDORES OFFICE

The stair case suddenly opend adn alloud the teens adn draco in.

"Aaaah children and what do i owe the pleasures?" dumbldore asked.

"Well,"Ron wonderd were he should start.

"This,"Harry said adn put draco on dumbldores desk.

"Harry?" Dumbldore asked."You are not aloud to bring babies to hogwarts.

"Well yes we know but you see thats draco malfoy,"Hermione explaind

"OHHH" dumblore mutterd.

-------------------------------------------------------------

right enjoy i ned to go cos iv gt a bus to catch to get to school.

byebye


	3. Griffindore trios plit for a night lol

!☆BABY DRACO☆!

Dumboldore sighed again for about the twentieth time.

it had been about half an hour since Hermione and Ron explained what had happend.

Draco had started crying again so Harry had to pick him up again.

Ginny, Luna and Neville just stood around Dumbldores office.

"Well, i supose we shouldn't tel anyone about this as it may have been someone didn't want Master Malfoy coming to Hogwarts.Until we get any further notice Draco is Harrys cousin, who will be staying at hogwarts for a while."

"Why Harrys cousin?" Ron asked.

"Because, Ronald, Draco is only quiet when Harrys holding him, Also i dont supose that you would have been happy with me saying that you were related to mr Malfoy?" Dumbldore explained,

"Well no," Ron agreed.

"Well then,"Dumbldore said and nodded to the door, and the six of them got the message exept Harry.

"But why am i stuck with him?"Harry argued.

"I already explained now we must get back to the great hall, Harry, Ginny and Neville stay in the Gryffindore dorm with Proffesor MCgonnical.Hermione ,Ron and Luna attend as usal to the feast and bring food back for the others now, we really must go.

Harry and the others went back to the Gryffindore dorm with pr mcGee (Dumbldore called her before they left!) while the others went to The great hall for the feast.

While back in the Dorm they explained everything to there head of house.

Then Pr. McGonnical used a few spells to suplie them with baby things.

Draco wouldn't be quiet after a while so the trio decideid he might need his nappy needed changing and seeing as when Ginny tryed to touch him , he bit her adn when Neville just looked at him Draco threw up. So Harry had to. And he didn't know how to.

it took them 3 hours to get it changed and by then the gryffindors were exuasted.

So Harry, Ginny and Neville got him into his cot adn then fell straight awake and almost over slept

* * *

Hey, sorry my chpters are still short but if they were long it wouldn't have as many chapters as it has been lol the last chapter was wrote in half an hour while i ate my breakfast.lol xoxo zo xoxo 


	4. im gowing two mawwy hawwy p0ttwer

!☆BABY DRACO☆!

Harry was woke up about half one in the morning with Draco crying.

"Oh Harry shut it up!"Ron shreeked.

"Omg, how do you shut babies up?" Dean asked.

"UHM uhm, Harrys cousin please be quiet."Neville tryed to remind Harry that he couldn't call Draco his normal name.Anaame liek Draco that wont give it away?? Uhm Jack,Mark, Henry???

"Lukas,"Harry said and picked Draco up.

"Lukas?"Dean asked.

"Yeah hes my other cousin on my aunts side, hes only here becaus ehis parent think he might be a wizard later on in his life adn gave him to me to take for a few weeks."Harry lied.

"Cool, Woah he shutted up for you!!!!" Dean pionted out.

"Yup i think he is only quiet for Harry, he threw up when i looked at him last night," Neville explained.

"Not to mention he bit Ginny for touching him,"Harry laughed.

All four of the boys laughed at the imaged of little baby Lukas(DRACO) biting Ginny.

"Well at least hes quiet,"Dean said and went back to his bed.

"Yeah" Harry agreed and put Draco down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOTTTTTWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEERRRRRRRR" Draco screached the second Harry got back into bed.

"Pottwer?" Dean asked.

"Everyone at home just calls me Potter as im the only potter in my family,"Harry explainly lied to Dean.

"Well your staying up until hes asleep again.

"Fine!" Harry replied sulkly.

Harry took Draco through to the common room.

"Harry!" Draco practically purred as Harry held him closer.

"Hmmm?Do you like Harry? " Harry asked laughingly.

"Mwe woves Hawwy Pottwer, but daddy think heebs a bwad bwoy.when mwe anb hawwy are olber we're going two mawwy each otha,"Draco said adn cuddled Harry more.

Harry held the baby Draco until he was asleep.

Did Draco mean that or did he just say that because his mind was that of a baby, or was it?


	5. MONSTWERS HAWWY MONSTWERS

!☆BABYDRACO☆!

Harry put draco in his cot shortly after almost taking a heart attack at what Draco had said.

He looked at the clock two hours till he had to get up and face all the other slytherins, and here them asking were Draco was.

Harry finnaly fell asleep and as woke up by hermione woke him up by jumping on him.

"Ok Ok im up im up !," Hary shouted at her and pulled him self out of bed.

"About time to Harry you'll miss breakfast if you dont hurry up and get down, Iv talked to Dumbldore and hes cast a sleeping spell on Draco to make hm sleep while your at your classes.

"K,"Harry replied sleepily.

Harry and Hermione went down to the Gryffindore Table at the great hall and ate some breakfast and heard every body asking were Draco was.

Then they were joined with Ron and Neville for there classes during the day.

They talked about what to do with Draco and how to make sure he was quiet all night.

They decided there must be a reason why Draco was only be quiet for Harry and no one else. But What the only reason they could figure out would be that Draco liked Harry before he was turned into a baby or the spell that was cast must have also caused him to like harry better.

At lunch Harry went up to check on Draco and Saw him crying.

He picked up the baby and said "Draco, wats wrong ?"

"Monstwers Monstwers," the baby screemed into harry."theres monstwers under Hawwys bwed and thewy are gumma eatb hit".

"shhhhhhh, there no mosters under my bed Draco, see none."Harry said and looked under his bed.

"okway,"he still cryed though, so Harry stayed a while and then put a sleeping Daraco back to bed.

"Harry were have you been?" Hermione hissed at him when he was late for potions.

"Draco was crying and he wouldn't stop so i had to stay with him until he slept, he kept talking about monsters under my bed,!" Harry explained, a small smile crept up on his face, Draco needed his help to defeat a mopnster, that did makehim smile and it made Ron laugh


	6. Chapso what did happen to draco?

_**BABY DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_admittedly i haven't updated in like years but iv been busy n i for got about this story lol. OK on with the story_

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked down the corridors as fast as they could without tripping each other up.

"Harry! Walk faster!" Hermione snapped.

"Its not my fault this cloak isn't big enough for your fat ars!" Harry growled.

Hermione stopped to turn round and star another fight but then she realized that they had made it to the library.

The two of them slipped in and tip-toed over to the restricted area.

"_ALOAMORAS!" _Hermione said, opening the door for Harry.

"Right, we need a spell that will help us either find out what happened to Draco or how to turn him back!"

"Right, you take the lefts and i'll take the rights!"

Harry and Hermione searched the whole library and had no luck.Just as they were about to leave Hermione spotted a book , it was bright blue and said, "how to solve all mysteries!"

She picked it up.  
"Harry, look at this!" Hermione shouted.

"It says that if you find out how the spell was done, we can turn him back to normal!"

"Really?!" Harry asked, and for some reason he did't feel relieve, he felt upset. he had finally been getting along with Draco and now he was going to go back to being a stuck up weasel.

Life isn't fair! thats all Harry could think.

* * *

After they had got the book the took it back to the dorm.

Ron, Ginny and Neville joined them.

to find out what happened they would need to find out what changed him

and it also meant stealing from professor snape!!!!!!!

* * *

the next day, Harry was woke up by Draco, he had started to scream for no reason.

Harry lent over and picked him up.

Thankfully he became quiet before he woke up all the boys dorm.

"Draco, I'm going to miss you!" Harry speedwisperd.

"Why wewe ma gown?" Draco asked.

"Hermione found a way to change you back to normal, " Harry told him.

"I yam norgl!" Draco argued."And Hawwy is gowin to stay wiff me kaa??

"OK Draco, we wont change you back!" Harry laughed.

* * *

several weeks on, Hermione stole enough ingredients to begin the process.

the all sat around moaning myrtles toilets.

as the potion started bubbling and smoking, the steam from it showed goyle turning a wand at Draco and pronunced a spell!

That right Goyle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

but why, all of them thought.

suddenly Harry realized why every thing was happening, even if he didn't understand!

Draco got turned into a baby on purpose and made sure that Harry found him!!!!!!!!

* * *

is that long enough?? 

it had better be cos my hands are soar lol.

eeither way i'll try to write more soon bt i cant promise as im getting my eyebrow peirced this weekned and then iv got a computing, graphics and french test coming up , how lucky for me lol


	7. why did you do it Draco?

!☆BABYDRACO☆!

omg, i wasn't able to get my eyebrow peiced cos i wasn't 16!

im still gunna gt it dun just going to say tht im 16 lol either way can anyone come up for an ending?? cos im running out of ideas lol.

* * *

Harry stood around in shock, he exused him self saying he'll see if Draco could remember anything.

Harry tumbled into everything on the way back to the gryfffindor dorm, after managing to forget the password 3 times.

"Hawwy?" He heard Dracos voice coming from the cradle.

"Draco!" Harry said, sounding angry.

"Whats wong hawwy?!" Draco asked.

"Why did you ask to be turned into a fucking baby!" Harry snarrled."Was it to try and spy on us? Was it a wee game that you slytherins were playing? or was it you just being twisted!"

"Wa?? Hawwy wat goo bon?"

"YOU!!!!!!!!! I finally start to have a reason for liking you and then it turns out that you on purposly did this!" Harry was screaming now, "WHY!!?!!??"

"Cwos, i fot it woub twell me if woo liked me!" Draco cryed.

"What??!" Harry asked.

"I wasked gowle to turn me intwoo a baby sos tha woo woob like me!"

* * *

DUN DUN DDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN

lol im still thinking of whats going to happen, and im so sorry its so short, im suposed to be doing my computing homework lol!


	8. read for more infromation:

Baby Draco

I know i havent updated in in year like years:L lmao, but im just saying that soon i will re write this fic, with better spelling, discription, etc:) i will start soon, but atm, i have ALOT of enlish essays wich need handed in :P and plus my ears hurt now cos i get them peiced for the second time(so now both ears have been done twice) :L

thanxs to anyone who likes this story and i want you to know it will be completed soon, only on a diffrent story, plus it will make more sence:)

xox


End file.
